listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of oceanographic institutions and programs
This is a list of oceanographic institutions and programs. International * World Ocean Circulation Experiment * Undersea Research Center (NATO) * MAST (Marine Science and Technology) programme, European Commission * International Council for the Exploration of the Sea * Intergovernmental Oceanographic Commission, UNESCO * European Geophysical Society * Scientific Committee on Oceanic Research Barbados *Bellairs Research Institute Belgium * MARE, University of Liege MARE homepage Brazil * Instituto Oceanográfico, Universidade de São Paulo (Oceanography Institute, University of São Paulo) Oceanography Institute of USP has undergraduate and graduate (master and doctoral) courses of oceanography. * FURG, Fundação Universidade Federal do Rio Grande * Universidade do Estado do Rio de Janeiro (Rio de Janeiro State University) * Universidade Federal da Bahia * Universidade Federal do Paraná * Universidade Federal do Pará * Universidade Vale do Itajaí * UNIMONTE * Universidade Federal de Santa Catarina * Universidade Federal do Ceará * Universidade Federal do Espírito Santo * Universidade Federal do Pernambuco Canada * Bedford Institute of Oceanography * Institute of Ocean Scienceshttp://www.pac.dfo-mpo.gc.ca/sci/sci/facilities/ios_e.htm China * Ocean University of China * Swire Institute of Marine Science, The University of Hong Konghttp://www.hku.hk/swims/ Croatia * Institute of Oceanography and Fisheries Finland * Finnish Institute of Marine Research France * IFREMER - French Research Institute for Exploitation of the Sea * Centre d'Oceanologie de Marseille * Station biologique de Roscoff * Laboratoire d'Océanographie de Villefranche-sur-Mer www.obs-vlfr.fr * Station marine de Wimereux * Institut Universitaire Européen des Sciences de la Mer (IUEM), Brest * Station marine de Banyuls-sur-Mer * LOCEAN, Paris * Station marine d'Arcachon * Station Marine de Concarneau Germany * Alfred Wegener Institute for Polar and Marine Research (AWI), Bremerhaven * Center for Marine Environmental Sciences (MARUM), Bremen * Institute for Baltic Sea Research (IOW), Warnemünde * Leibniz Institute of Marine Sciences (IFM-GEOMAR), Kiel * Senckenberg by the Sea, Wilhelmshaven * German Marine Research Consortium * Centre for Marine Tropical Marine Ecology (ZMT), Bremen Greece * Hellenic Centre for Marine Research (HCMR). Created in 2003 by merging of the former National Centre for Marine Research (NCMR) and the Institute of Marine Biology of Crete (IMBC). Iceland * Marine Research Institute India * National Institute of Oceanography, Goa * Centre for Atmospheric and Oceanic Sciences (CAOS), Indian Institute of Science (IISc)http://caos.iisc.ernet.in/ *cochin university *University of fisheries and ocean sciences, Kerala *faculty of marine sciences, Annamalai university, Tamilnadu Indonesia * Bandung Institute of Technology, Bandung Ireland * The Irish Marine Institute Italy * Italian National Research Council Japan * Japan Agency for Marine-Earth Science and Technology Mexico * Centro de Investigación Científica y de Educación Superior de Ensenada (CICESE), Ensenada * Instituto de Ciencias del Mar y Limnología, Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México, México City * Facultad de Ciencias del Mar, Universidad Autónoma de Sinaloa, Mazatlán * Instituto de Ciencias del Mar y Limnología, Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México, Mazatlán * Instituto de Ciencias del Mar y Limnología, Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México, Puerto Morelos * Instituto de Investigaciones Oceanológicas, Universidad Autónoma de Baja California, Ensenada * Universidad del Mar, Huatulco Netherlands * Royal Netherlands Institute for Sea Research * University of Groningen Norway * Institute of Marine Research Pakistan * National Institute of Oceanography, Ministry of Science and TechnologyNIO-Pakistan Philippines * Marine Science Institute, University of the Philippines - Diliman Marine Science Institute, UP Diliman Poland * Institute of Oceanography PAS Portugal * Institute of Oceanography, University of Lisbon Russia * P. P. Shirshov Institute of Oceanology, Russian Academy of Sciences South Korea * The Department of Ocean System Science, Pusan National University http://bada.ocean.pusan.ac.kr/ * School of Earth and Environmental Sciences, Seoul National University http://sees.snu.ac.kr/ Spain * Spanish Institute of Oceanology, Madrid * CASEM (Marine Sciences Studies Andalusian High Center), Cádiz * ICM, Marine Sciences Institute ICM-CSIC * UTM, Marine Technology Unit UTM-CSIC Sweden * Stockholm Marine Research Centre Taiwan (Republic of China) * Center for Maritime History, Academia Sinica * Institute of Marine Biology, National Sun Yat-Sen University * Institute of Marine Biotechnology, National Dong Hwa University * Institute of Marine Environmental Science and Technology, National Taiwan Normal University * Institute of Oceanography, National Taiwan University * National Taiwan Ocean University Turkey *Institute of Marine Sciences, Middle East Technical University Ukraine * Marine Hydrophysical Institute, National Academy of Sciences United Kingdom * National Oceanography Centre, Southampton * Gatty Marine Laboratory, St Andrews, Scotland * Plymouth Marine Laboratory, Plymouth * Proudman Oceanographic Laboratory, Liverpool * British Oceanographic Data Centrehttp://www.bodc.ac.uk, Liverpool * Hadley Centre for Climate Prediction and Research, Met Office, Exeter * Scott Polar Research Institute, Cambridge * Dunstaffnage Marine Laboratory, Oban * Bangor Marine Laboratory, Bangor United States of America * American Geophysical Union * American Society of Limnology and Oceanography * Harbor Branch Oceanographic Institution * National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration * Scripps Institution of Oceanography * Woods Hole Oceanographic Institution * Marine Biological Laboratory (MBL) * Florida State University * Monterey Bay Aquarium Research Institute * Naval Oceanographic Office * Sea Education Association (SEA) * Texas A&M University * University of South Carolina * University of Washington * University of North Carolina at Wilmington * NASA Goddard Space Flight Center * Hawaii Pacific University * Virginia Institute of Marine Science References *